


bo sinclair headcanons

by bosinclair



Series: bo sinclair x reader [2]
Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Soft Bo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosinclair/pseuds/bosinclair





	bo sinclair headcanons

-bo knows you’re queasy, and so when he lures a group to the town, he’ll buy you food for a week so you don’t need to go into the next town while he’s busy.  
\- but its also because he doesn’t want them running towards you for help. he doesn’t want you to get involved.  
\- vincent and you become best friends, and deep down in makes bo happy. he’ll never admit it though!  
\- you want to make him what? a flower crown? he’s a hundred percent for it. he’ll even let you take you pictures of him wearing said crown.


End file.
